This invention relates to a hybrid fiber optic/electrical connector and in particular, a fiber optic connector for facilitating remote system connectivity management and verification.
Fiber optic connectors are commonly used for data transmission for multiple wide area networks. It is common to use a patch panel for supporting multiple fiber optic connector links to a controller system. The multiple fiber optic connectors arranged on the patch panel frequently must be disconnected and connected. As well, new connections are continuously being made increasing the number of fiber optic connectors inserted into the patch panel. As the fiber optic receptacle and plug are inactive, there is no means for determining the connectivity status of the fiber optic connectors or which fiber optic connectors have been activated or deactivated at the patch panel. As well, there is no method of quickly determining from a remote location which fiber optic connectors have been activated or deactivated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic and electrical hybrid connector including a means for verification of the connectivity of a fiber optic connector.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide a remote system management means for determining the connectivity of the fiber optic connectors.